


The Green Sniper.

by The_Nova_6



Series: The Green Sniper (rough draft) [1]
Category: The Green Sniper
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Discrimination, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hetero relationship, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Other, Rebellion, Riots, Sibling Rivalry, Snipers, gay relationship, more characters later - Freeform, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nova_6/pseuds/The_Nova_6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those from the ritz think the residents of the slums are theirs to do with as they please, Siren thinks otherwise.<br/>And my writing sucks. Beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a good writer... Look at this mess...

The night air was dry and cold, the dim lights of candles and holograms lighting the streets of The Slums. Panic cries filled the quiet street, the cries were coming from four young women who were bound and sat in a row on the rocky drift ground, two teenage boys stood behind them, the smaller one held a camera the other a loaded pistol. They laughed together and the taller one pointed the gun at the smallest of the girls, the cold metal pressed against her head and she let out a scared whine.

Watching the scene from above was as difficult to keep from turning away as it would be on the ground, Siren watched through the scope of her rifle. She gripped the gun harder, the words of her father rung through her mind.

"Aim..."

She whispered to herself, aiming the crosshairs to the taller boys head.

"Deep breath..."

She took a deep breath, emptying her mind. This is important. Lives were on the line.

"Fire."

Once aimed, she pulled the trigger, a loud bang boomed through the air, by the time the smaller one realized what was happening, his friend was on the ground with a bullet in his head. Siren quickly turned her crosshairs to the other, took a breath, and fired. The boy fell with a loud thud. A few people rushed out of their homes, helping the girls up and ushering them inside. 

Siren relaxed lowering her rifle and brushing a green lock of hair out of her face. Siren, was what people called a greenie, a person born with green hair. A side effect from an experiment conducted by a government research team, the exact reasoning was unknown do to all survivors were deemed too mentally unstable to be a reliable source, or couldn't remember. 

The woman turned tucking her rifle into the case and slinging it over her shoulder. She turned on her heel and made her way to the fire escape she used to get up on the roof. Once at the bottom she looked over at the two bodies on the ground, what a waste of bullets. The camera still laid in the ground and Siren tilted her head, 'it'd sell well' she thought and made her way towards it, picking the device up and inspecting it, a red light flashed besides three white letters 'REC' Siren turn it a pressed a few of the buttons until it stopped.

She turned it a few more times then tucked it into her bag and continued walking. She hadn't expected this one, kids from the ritz coming down here to cause trouble wasn't uncommon, she just didn't expect them this time. 

The slums and the ritz were two vary different places, as the name suggests, the ritz was home to the Rich, given anything they wanted no matter what, and the slums, home to those who were poverty stricken and scavenging what the ritz leave behind. There was no middle class, you were either rich or poor. Kids would often go to the slums and torment the residents. Knowing full well that nobody would help them, murder ignored, reports of injuries or illness fell of deft ears. Everyone always said it wasn't going to change anytime soon. 

 

One thing about Siren was she wasn't vary good at listening.


	2. The Holograms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren remembers some thing she'd like to forget.

The walk home after an encounter like that was never one Siren enjoyed. Her hands were numb from the cold and her worn jacket didn't do much to help. The whole scene would reply in her head again and again, wondering if there had been another way, she didn't know if there was, but if there was one it was too late now. What she did know was when those boys don't come home by the time lock down comes around, the Guard will come looking, which is never good for those living in the slums.

The wind blew harshly against her as she walked, she let out a groan, silently cursing the weather and turned her head to look and make sure she was still on the right path. Not that she needed it, she had been walking this path her whole life. She could do it blind even, but she saw no harm in making sure. 

Siren walked past a hologram and scowled. She stopped and looked at the filthy thing. An image of a male greenie came into view. Her brother to be exact. He created the hologram and now lived in the ritz. They were children when it happened. She had been 14 at the time, he 12. Even to this day she didn't understand how he had managedto get a bunch of junk and scrap and make it into one of the most used devices she knew of. He's the only greenie there, in the ritz. He stuck out like a pink dress at a funeral. 

Yet they treated him as an equal, a friend, work partner, father, husband. 

Siren scowled she hated it. She hated that he was there, she hated that her little brother, her only living family member was sitting pretty with a bunch of snobby murders while the people they grew up with and raised by were dying. She hated that she had worked in a damn brothel to feed him and he left. 

And she hated that she felt guilty and selfish for the feeling this.

Siren let out an annoyed grown, she was to tired for this. She allowed her feet to move once more.

The walk didn't continue much longer before she reached her home. It was a small run down butcher shop. It had been her fathers, he left it for her to run when he died. 

Siren tiredly pushed open the door wincing at the loud creek it squealed and stepped inside slowly closing the door behind her and latching it. She ascended the stairs bitterly muttering to herself about the nights occurrences and what the person upstairs will have to say. A dim light peeked through an the small gap of the partly closed door. Siren slipped into the room as quietly as a woman of her great size could manage.

"You're home late."

A familiar voice spoke. Siren turned her head and glared at the woman laying in bed. 

"I was 'working'."

She replied just as dryly as the person in her bed had a moment ago. 

"What was it this time?"

The small women looked back down at the tattered book she was rereading for the twentieth time. 

"two boys, four hostages. That's all." 

Siren slumped the rife off her back and next to her side of the bed. Than kicked off her boots, and removing her jacket. 

"Did anyone die?"  
"Only the two boys, Guard will be here not long after lock down."

Siren slipped into bed quietly. She wanted to get as much sleep as she could before the Guard arrived. The greenie looked over at the woman next to her and watched as she closed her book and placed in on the ground next the them, than laying back down.

"Siren?"  
"Yeah Koi?"

Koi rolled over to face her.

"Did... Did you see the holograms they installed?"

Siren sighed and looked over at the rusted dust covered machine in the corner. 

"Yeah..."

Siren looked away from the machine when she felt Koi wrap her arms around her and pressing a kiss to her wife's jaw.

"Don't worry yourself about it, beautiful. It's not your fault."

Koi rested her head on Siren's shoulder, rubbing her arm. 

"I know"

She said quietly. She knew it wasn't her fault. But it felt like it.


End file.
